kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KFPMaster777821
Calm down... I know this is you, Gargantuan224. Even after creating a new account, your messages are still very recognizable... If you're really that determined to get my personal thanks, then by all means: thank you for uploading the scans. I apologize that I made you feel like I was "favoring" users; I honestly don't mean to, but it sometimes happens, especially when certain users (usually older ones that have been here longer) know how to do things around here better than the newer ones. But I really do appreciate all you contribute to this wiki, and I think you're a great asset to it. :) However, it seems I have to go over a few things (again), just to clear up some confusion you may still have...: *First off, yes, I did revert a few of your edits. There's still a Manual of Style (that I have yet to official write up) that applies to the articles on this wiki. One of those rules is that there can only be 6''' images in a gallery; everything else needs to be categorized and viewed in the separate category galleries instead, which are linked in the article galleries with a "View more..." button. This is done for aesthetic reasons, and you were breaking that with your new scans. **But I'm going to fix it later! It's a bit difficult for me right now to organize and fix your images into the wiki's articles because I'm at my university's library and doing all this stuff with just my laptop. I usually wait until I get home to do anything with images. So I'll see what I can do later - please have patience with me... **Also, when I do get home, I might try and '''enhance your scans so they'll look even better. :) *Second, I see you still have a few problems with controlling your temper. Please remember to be respectful to all users on this wiki, including myself (especially when all I'm doing is trying to help). Calling names, giving out threats, yelling with exclamation points, and using offensive words is not the right way to talk to people, which is why the wiki now has a new policy on it. I'm sorry you felt you were insulted again in all this, but I feel it's unnecessary to have to do this all over again. You should know by now what's expected from this wiki, and I'm more than happy to help any way I can. Just please learn to be more respectful - that tends to drive people away. ;) Please don't leave - I'd really love for you to stick around... Respectfully, --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :You're forgiven. :) And now that I'm home, I'll start sorting through your new scans. :I'll also see what I can do to place them in articles, but I hope that won't determine whether or not you stay. There are lots of great images on this site, but unfortunately not all of them can be used. Especially in character articles, only about 2 (sometimes 3 in special cases) concept images should be used in the gallery. All the others should be screenshots and one of the character with their voice actor. It's a good way to provide variety instead of just all concept art. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi again :) PandaaBearrKaii 03:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover